


天雷黑历史【allc】

by snchaoyan



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchaoyan/pseuds/snchaoyan
Summary: 12国家德比后惩罚卡西水皮罗4P





	天雷黑历史【allc】

**Author's Note:**

> 天雷黑历史。

绝逼是天雷，肉！慎入！！！！！！！！！！！！！！（上）

国家德比后，大队的看好戏的记者和失望愤怒的球迷聚集在球场外，球队教练组商量，决定让Iker载着比赛严重发挥失常，必然成为众矢之的Cristiano离开，他们也正好住在同一个小区。  
Cristiano几乎精疲力竭地坐在后座上接受队友的庇护，头一次，他一点也不想回家面对家人的安慰。这前所未有的紧张和挫折感让他几乎不能呼吸了。是的，cristiano不是没有接受过比这更糟糕的待遇，06年的全英公敌，哦，不会有比那个时候更糟糕的事情发生在他身上了。  
可是，他可以无视全世界的看法，却无法把心底那令自己愤怒又难过的失落抹去。是的，没有人比他更懊恼丢掉了三分，他比谁都明白他辜负了为他传出好球的队友，他白发渐生的教练，还有那些苛刻的伯纳乌球迷（该死的），他拿训练服帽子盖住脸，垂下头，绞着手指，无法不去想这些让他没了呼吸的懊恼。  
“Cris，你要回你自己家还是去酒店。”Iker透过后视镜看见葡萄牙边锋无奈又顺从的眼神，明白了他的意思，无言地把车开往回家的方向。

*************************************************  
他们无言地走进Iker空无一人的宅邸，Iker在客厅的刻录机取下一盘录像带扔给Cris，然后扭头去了楼上的浴室。他是Cris,本应该是皇家马德里的致命武器，他知道他比谁都想赢，他也一样，但他无法不生气。  
就算他在媒体面前那样维护他也不代表不生气。  
“看着那些录像吧，看看你那焦虑的样子，有多让人恼火。如果你这么喜欢一个人承担，那今天晚上，我会让你用身体记住怎样请求你的队友。“  
是的，即使已经是个更小的孩子的父亲，Cris内心仍然是个任性的被宠坏的孩子，不轻易相信任何人。

Cris跪在他身前，不用他的队长教他怎么做，他的嘴唇已经隔着牛仔裤吮吸着，他抬头看着Iker好像只要他开口他就能脱光衣服任他享用，如此顺从而火辣，而该死的他并不需要对他温柔，这只是惩罚而已。  
Cris已经扯下他的内裤，没有犹豫，灵活的舌头甜蜜地从根部一直舔舐到顶端，然后用鼻尖蹭着顶端，Iker拼命克制住自己想要插进这男孩火热的口腔摩擦的欲望，手指轻勾着男孩洗完澡后卷曲的毛发，面无表情地看着他将自己的全部含进去，手指恰到好处地挤压着半勃发阴茎下的睾丸，该死的这张嘴是如此地有技巧，灵活的舌头在顶端舔舐，收缩着肌肉让潮湿紧致火热的口腔紧紧缠绕，摩擦，吮吸着他变得激动起来的大家伙，Iker看见Cris低垂的睫毛在脸上投下一片阴影，卖力认真地神情仿佛这不只是一场失利后的发泄而是亲密爱人间的爱欲，他不由得在心底呻吟这个荡妇，到底勾引过多少人。  
IKer插在Cris头发的手指抓紧把他的头按了下去，这让年轻人哼了一声几欲挣扎着想要把嘴里又胀大一圈的勃发吐出来，Iker没有给他这个机会，而是抓着他的头发摆动着腰让自己干的更深，几乎要戳刺到Cris喉咙里，显然这有些痛让他无法呼吸，Cris扶在他大腿上的手掐紧了又放开，但并没有抱怨而是继续用他淫荡的舌头讨好着Iker，Iker开始没意识地摆动起腰身，加快了速度肆无忌惮地贯穿着他因为被刺激而几欲干呕着阵阵收缩地喉道，“哦，他妈的，他妈的，这真是……“毫无预兆地低吼一声，他猛地挺腰射进Cris的喉咙里，抽出来的时候还在小股地射精，喷溅在Cris被摩擦得红艳的嘴唇和脸上。  
Iker揪着Cris还没干透又开始泌出汗珠的卷毛往下扯，让他呼吸困难地仰着头，只能张着嘴任由他的队长啃咬他已经被摩擦得鲜红的嘴唇，舌头被肆意凌虐翻搅到发麻颤抖，无法呼吸只能凭Iker的蛮横掠夺渡过一丝空气，被迫吞下之前大量射入喉咙令他干呕腥膻的乳白精液，cris眯着一双已经被逼出泪水的眼睛却透露出仍然不满足的眼神，让Iker愤怒地用半软的阴茎在他脸上戳刺。  
“你这个欠干的葡萄牙婊子，当然不够对吗？今晚上，我要好好教训你。不然，你永远都记不住你还有队友，是吗？“  
“来啊，别告诉我你只能做到这样，短跑冠军队长？  
嘶哑的嘲讽，从那张潮湿热辣得小嘴中吐出来，从Iker的角度看过去，因为生理泪水黏在一起的睫毛投下一片阴影，无比挑衅而诱人，潮红的皮肤上还挂着他精液的痕迹。

”哦，亲爱的cris，我们保证，这个晚上绝对要让你哭着求我们操你。“  
毫无预兆的低沉声音在耳边响起，以为自己出现了幻听，但是随即胸前绕过被一双布满纹身的手，在他训练衫下熟练地游走，耳珠随即被人含进嘴里吸吮拉扯着，舌尖挑逗地在耳洞的部位挺刺着，让Cris不由自主地打了个寒颤。  
竟然在他给Iker，BJ的时时候，Ramos进来了。  
” cris还真是嘴硬不是吗？看他在吸Iker时那陶醉的样子，操，简直让我嫉妒得恨不得要杀了Iker了。“  
他无法不将注意力集中到那双正撩起他的浴袍划过大腿的手指，一点一点地包住他已经开始昂扬的欲望，轻轻地揉捏着，Cris忍不住咬住嘴唇，喉咙里滑出一声低沉的呻吟。而该死的，操，他很清楚抵在他后腰磨蹭得一片火热的大家伙属于谁。  
为什么……连pique也……  
“哦，操你们的，你们到底……“Cris扭动着，呻吟着让Ramos剥去他身上仅有的覆盖，太好了，这样一个糟糕的夜晚，还能再糟糕到哪里去呢？他巴不得一场狂风暴雨让他忘记所有的这一切呢。  
他看见Ramos越过他亲吻了他们的队长，就像比赛上场前的习惯一样，不过这一次，他是他们即将享受的比赛，是他们即将蹂躏的球场。他颤抖着想，分不清自己是期待还是害怕。

“别那么紧张，cris，你已经僵硬了一个晚上了。”pique的手指在CR7的胸前和小腹揉捏抚摸着，按摩着那些结实的肌肉，咕哝着一些对葡萄牙人完美肉体欣赏的赞叹声，“Iker打电话给Ramos，我当然不介意让这个美妙的夜晚变得更加美妙。“  
“闭嘴，pique，在马德里你得听我的，不然就马上滚回加泰罗尼亚。“Iker没有看向pique，只是皱着眉头钳住Cris让他看着自己，潮红的眼圈和已经开始沉溺其中的神情让Iker亲昵地亲了亲他的脸颊，冷静的语调宣判了Cris今晚的命运。  
“干他，直到他除了哭着想要更多什么都不能想为止。“  


大约过了几分钟，Cris的身体已经没有一处是干爽完整的了，吻痕，牙印顺着脖颈一路蜿蜒到脚踝，在毫无瑕疵的浅蜜色肌肤上留下晶亮的水痕。夜还长的很，他们有的是时间快活地调情。  
pique放肆地用大手揉捏把握着Cris浑圆的两瓣翘臀，，时不时伸到幽深的臀缝间的小穴外延，手指逗弄戳刺着紧紧闭合的褶皱却不进入，引得怀里的人发出不满足的哼哼着，“哦Cris你真是太淫荡了，别着急，我们会把你填的满满的，让你这儿几天都没法闭拢”暗示性地插入一个指节，pique在Cris的肩膀上烙下一个吻，“太紧了”半是赞叹半是抱怨地旋转弯曲着食指，企图让他放松一点，“看来得好好给你扩张一下，不然今晚上你会很难熬的”。  
“真想咬一口”于是他就这么做了，光滑紧俏的屁股蛋上留下一个牙印儿，亲吻着那令人爱不释手的幼滑肌肤（全都归功于Cris坚持不懈地脱毛和护理）大手分开两片臀瓣，舌尖拖着水痕顺着臀缝一路往下直到那随着呼吸轻轻收缩的小穴，火热的舌头甚至模拟着交合进进出出试探着舔弄着敏感的内壁，被Ramos从前面揉搓爱抚的小Cris颤巍巍地挺立起来。  
“哦……Ramos，快点儿。”当Ramos握住他的阴茎缓慢的上下滑动时，Cris忍不住呻吟着挺起腰想要更多。  
ker端着冰啤酒走进卧室，扔给Pique不知从哪儿弄来一管润滑剂，“用这个，别让他受伤。”  
“对，就这样躺在我身上”pique脱掉衣服倚坐在床头，Ramos拉起Cris让他仰躺在pique怀里，pique用手指爱抚着他的乳晕，掐挤搔刮Cris健美的胸肌上已经挺立硬的像小石头一样的茱萸，一波波的酸软和乳尖被刺激的刺痛让Cris眼睛已经开始模糊了，他不仅能感觉到pique滚烫的大家伙在他的屁股和腰眼的部位摩擦着，更能感觉到坐在沙发上的Iker投来的火热注视。  
“哇哦，Cris你真是beauty boy。”Ramos把抬起他的大腿，毫无顾忌的拉到最开，看着白皙的大腿内侧泛起情欲的粉红色，他吹了个口哨，无比愉快地弯下腰舔弄着睾丸上幼嫩外皮，熟练地顶开外皮用舌头刺激着中间的红宝石，Cris几乎马上哭出来尖叫着祈求他整个含进去。  
Pique的手指粘着润滑油滑进迷人的穴口，三根手指朝不同的方向转动，弯曲再展开，直到触到某个开关，让Cris突然像窒息的鱼儿尖叫着一样弹了起来，颤抖着绷紧了身体，收缩着括约肌夹紧；他能感觉到被撑开的穴口在抗议，但同时翻搅的手指和对那点的摩擦带来的快感令他痉挛着脑海里一片空白，天啊，他还想要更多。Pique赞叹着“真想马上就干你”，一边用手指继续按摩肠壁，细心分开每一处纠结的褶皱，一边时不时地抵住令Cris疯狂的敏感点磨蹭，一次又一次地让Cris几乎攀上顶峰，又被Ramos钳住根部大拇指残忍地堵在已经涨得紫红的小眼上。  
“啊……啊！！不……不要，放开！”Cris痛苦地扭曲了面容。  
不行，现在还不行，今天要把你干到爽的什么都射不出来为止。”Ramos脱掉所有衣服，完全膨胀起来的硕大，粗壮长度都相当过分。 Cris的眼色昏沉，全身都泛着粉色，本来僵硬的手软软地垂在身体两侧，已经完全陷入欲望之中了，而诱人的穴口已经在Pique的调教下，数度进出间已经相当湿润，红艳吞吐着手指，Ramos顺着动作把食指也加入进去，试探了一下扩展的效果，“唔，虽然还是很紧，但是我想也许可以先弄一次？”他扭过头问Iker。  
“不用问我，只要保证他能赶上两天后的训练，教练不会过问。“ Iker心不在焉地坐在沙发上，喝着冰啤观赏这次Party。  
“我以为你想第一个。“pique揶揄着，抽出所有的手指，双手掰开迷人的翘臀揉捏着，两指拉扯已经柔软的后庭让它无法闭合地微微张开。  
Cris不禁抱怨“好冷……我要，快点进来！啊——！ “  
Ramos挺腰，几乎是一下就把龟头挤了进去，但是过于阔大的部位仍然无法完全进入再次因为疼痛而缩紧的小穴，Ramos试图退出一点，却被Cris修长完美的小腿圈住屁股往下用力，Cris一边忍着泪一边不要命地喊着：“快进来，别告诉我你这就打算缴械了！“  
“FUCK YOU！Cris,你真带劲……“Ramos舔了舔因情欲而干燥的嘴唇，他们的Cris，这个英格兰来的宝贝儿还是这么火辣，他在结合处抹了更多的润滑剂，用手指按摩着含着龟头的羞涩媚肉。Pique也不甘愿地用指尖刺激着Cris流泪的顶端分散他的注意力，他催促着Ramos快一点儿，他也想加入进来。  
坚定而缓慢地将自己惊为天人的凶器送入那处无比紧致火热的甬道，”哦Cris你真他妈的又紧又热“Ramos赞叹着在Cris高高扬起的小腿上烙下亲吻，硕大将自己的小穴撑得满满的，却不再进一步动作，阴茎上的青筋似有似无地跳动着在他的肠壁上骚动，Cris放荡地朝向Ramos扭着屁股。”操，动啊，快给我动起来！“  
“哈，“Ramos兴奋得无法再停止一秒钟，马上开始挺动腰部，大力抽插，”你这个饥渴的小婊子！这样舒服吗？“他抓起Cris的腿分得更开，用力的挺进着，大腿”啪啪啪“地击打着Cris柔嫩的大腿根部，每次挺进他都被挤得蹭向Pique的怀中，而Pique已经完全膨胀起来的巨大阴茎在他的小腹和Cris的腰间一起摩擦。  
汹涌的快感顺着被顶到的前列腺像过电一般划过Cris的脑海，把所有的其他想法都挤出了数光年以外，Ramos的巨大阴茎来回猛烈贯穿着可怜的小穴，经过一段时间的活塞运动，湿润的小穴随着快速凶狠的撞击溅出一些不明的乳白色泡沫，看似十分柔顺地吞噬着巨物，只有Ramos知道，紧紧绞住自己的媚肉有多么令人想要撞得更深，再被紧紧纠缠不放，他的手放肆地在Cris身上掐弄着发泄着肆虐的快感，“不够爽吧对吗？等着，你这个不知足的荡妇。“  
“还不够，啊！快点！啊……不要，就是这里，还要，啊！“Cris摇着头语无伦次地哭喊起来，Ramos毫不留情地加快了速度，撞击着肠壁上最脆弱的敏感点，。  
“被我干的有这么爽吗？“Ramos愉快地撞击着这具完美的肉体，疯狂地激烈地加快了速度。他当然知道失败不是他一个人的事情，但是如果一场激烈的性爱能让他们惩罚彼此的错误，那也不坏。  
“你说，求求我的主人，快点用力地干我，填满我饥渴的肠道！我就给你更多。“

“Ramos，你打算独占他到什么时候！”Pique不满地抱着Cris坐起来，“也该轮到我了“他强行掰过Cris的头，Cris已经没有力气阻止他贪婪地汲取啃咬他已经红肿的唇瓣了。  
“开什么玩笑，这种情况下我能出来么？“Ramos又用力地挺了一下腰，深埋在Cris体内的火热准确地撞击在前列腺上，Cris被咬的短短的指甲都掐进了正扶在他腰间的手臂上，三个人都呻吟起来。  
“不然这样…”Pique抱着Cris让他抬起腰转过身来，Cris呻吟着看着这个男人分开他修长的双腿，扶着Ramos粗大的阴茎再次撞入自己被贯穿到麻木尚未闭合的入口，温暖的交合让两人都满足地喘息着，Ramos拦过他让他依靠在自己胸前，大腿有力地支撑着巨物小幅度上下进出，胸前的乳尖都挺立在一起摩擦，那感觉说不出来的美好。  
趁着Cris沉迷于同Ramos的交合，跪在身后的Pique按摩着两瓣屁股，手指开始试着往摩擦进出间的小穴涂抹更多的润滑剂，戳刺着，直到一次他的手指也贴着Ramos的阴茎一同探入，括约肌勉强地撑得更开，容纳了这不速之客。  
Cris才意识到不对劲，明白今晚绝非几次简单互相操弄就能了结的情况，但他也不愿意去阻止，尖叫着喊”停“？这不是他的风格？甚至，他内心都忘了去担忧后天的训练，只有害怕完全交付出去时连自己都无法掌控的无力感和对此隐约的期待。  
“操……“再次一根不算细的手指加入到扩张他后面的队伍中来，将那处近乎扯平的穴口再次竭力撑开些许，Ramos也呻吟着放慢了动作，疼痛让Cris无法忽略地收紧了抓着Ramos手臂的手指。  
“别……慢一点……痛”Cris试探着想要撑起来一点，他急促地喘息着，然后感觉到那手指撑开的缝隙正抵着一根比手指要粗的多的阳物试图顶进来，Pique一边耐心地缓慢挺进，用另一只手灵巧地逗弄着因为疼痛有些萎靡的性器，而Ramos仿佛忍受不了那紧致一般搂紧了Cris的身体，双手胡乱地揉捏着他的胸肌和乳头，他强迫自己停住不动忍受着Cris一阵阵地收缩,等着Pique火热的肉棒加入进来一起操他，这已经让他快要发疯啦！  
Pique抓住Cris的脚踝，膜拜地在那这具健美的身体唯一可以称得上是秀气的地方亲了一下，抬起他的小腿架到肩膀上，“Cris，忍着点，我要进去了。”  
Ramos嘲讽他在床上的绅士风度：“呸，今晚也没见你少铲他！”  
Cris紧闭着眼睛，意识被持续的快感和疼痛拉扯着，几乎陷入迷乱之中，他觉得自己就像被劈成了两半那么疼,比任何一次都疼，然而Pique的声音在他耳边响起，于此同时，那根粗壮的肉棒就这么直直全力捅了进去。  
“啊哈！不要！好大，太大了！啊！不行！出去！啊！啊！！”Cris语无伦次地痛苦地大喊，生理性的泪水没办法地顺着咬紧的脸颊流下来。  
“嘘，Cris，Cris,没事的，我们不会让你受伤的”不知什么时候,Iker也跪在了他的跟前，他扭过Cris的脸颊，堵上那张还未合上的小嘴，Cris被吮吸到发麻的舌头无力地任由Iker勾着纠缠不休，推挤按压之间几乎要触到喉咙里去，吞咽不下的口水只能顺着嘴角划出一道银线，窒息感让Cris无力绷紧肌肉,加上Pique的手撸动着他的阴茎令他重新火热起来，身体也渐渐瘫软下来，任由他们采摘。  
他感觉到Pique退出了一些，然后在他还没来得及呼出那口浊气之前再次推进了更深处，然后再次抽出得多一些，再猛地挺进更深，直到整根都埋入Cris的身体里，那处被撑开到已经无法再多一分一毫的地方疼痛火辣辣地燃烧，就像两根巨大的烧红的铁棒在他最柔嫩不可触及的地方骚动着，每一次微小的蠕动都给他带了难以忍耐的胀痛感，被持续挤压着的前列腺传来一波波的快感，，Cris的呻吟哽在喉咙，只能大张着嘴随着一次又一次的动作无声的哀鸣，简直要让他崩溃了。  
Iker把手指举到他的跟前：“你看，没有流血，没有问题。”他不用想也知道Iker手指上沾着的透明黏液是什么，他已经感觉到自己已经开始强迫身体放松接纳这一切了，没错，他就是这么好奇，不满足于单调重复的生活，他总是想挑战更多，这有错吗？  
Cris混乱的思绪被Ramos再也忍受不了地的抽插顶入打断了，两根比常人更粗壮的肉棒插在他的后庭内一进一出，不仅被强迫撑大的小穴一次次媚人地绞紧，彼此最前端也不断互相摩擦着，那狭小甬道因为被刺激到敏感点一阵阵收缩，让两人也无法忍耐更多，开始毫不留情地驰骋，加大力度干着Cris。  
“啧，Cris，瞧你这淫荡的身体。你听听你那不知羞耻的小穴，正唱着歌欢迎我们呢！“  
分不清是谁的体液湿透了绽放的艳红的媚肉，翻出又被顶入之间地水声“噗嗤咕噜”地夹杂在肉体撞击和呻吟声之间变得尖锐而清晰，竟宛如十分快乐的吞吐着，轻易地容许了两根巨大的肉棒进进出出，而之前因为疼痛而软下来的阴茎，也开始颤颤巍巍地再次挺立，动作间摩擦着Pique的小腹，吐出几滴透明的液体。

强烈的快感让Ramos狠狠地钳住Cris的腰，用力地扭动着臀部调整着戳刺的方向，在他狭小的甬道横冲直撞，有几下让Cris几乎觉得顶进了内脏里，更可怕的是，Pique也无法容忍，咒骂着加快了速度。  
“哦，Cris，别夹那么紧，他妈的，我敢保证，你有个世界上最带劲的屁股！“  
Ramos和Pique毫无章法地一进一出，时刻总有一根肉棒碾压着甚至重重戳刺到他的前列腺，快感完全没有尽头像潮水一般拍打淹没了他的每一根神经，疼痛已经完全被扭曲成了另一种刺激的感觉，仿佛连呼吸的时间都不够了，Cris的小腿抽搐着，脚趾都蜷缩起来，Pique啧了一声将他的身体重重压过来，大腿被拉得更开，但是他什么也感觉不到，什么矜持都顾不得了。  
“啊！就是这里，操！啊哈！再多一点！……就快……啊……”Cris语无伦次地呻吟着，前所未有的愉悦正推着他走向顶端的空白！他毫无羞耻地摇摆着腰让自己敏感的龟头在Pique的腹部撞击摩擦着，那根家伙随着顶撞弹跳了好几下，泌出更多前液来，沉沦的神情和绷紧的身体都预示着即将到来的高潮  
“啊！不要！求你们！放开！让我射啊！啊！！“  
一只手突然紧紧缠住了他的根部，还残忍用食指指间戳刺着他的小口，无法发泄的疼痛逆流的欲望让他崩溃一般地哭喊起来，分不清是愉悦还是痛苦让他的甬道一阵抽搐！  
“干！你这个淫荡的葡萄牙婊子！想把我们吸出来么！想让我们的精液把你灌得满满的么？！“Ramos和Pique也粗喘着加大了抽插的力度和频率，两个人甚至一起用力地干进那饥渴的小穴中，被撑得圆圆地小穴显得十分可怜。  
“好涨……会撑坏！啊呜……求……让我！！啊啊！“一次次顶撞让Cris连求饶都说不出来，持续的折磨着他的神经和意志。  
最后，只剩下沙哑的抽泣声，无意识地呼救，“救救我，求你们了，啊哈……呜呜……wayne，救我……”  
那名字让在场的人连呼吸都停滞了一秒钟，直到Iker低声叹息着：“Cris,你真应该留在英国的。“他像安慰小孩子一样亲吻着已经神志不清的Cris的额头，松开了按压玩弄着Cris的手。无奈被钳制已久的阴茎只是可怜兮兮地颤抖着，无法发泄出来。Cris难耐地扭动着身体。  
“可怜的Cris，在MU的时候，你是他们的宝贝，我不能碰你，但是在这，你只是个贱人，懂吗？”配合狠狠地一记顶撞，pique恶劣地用牙齿拉扯着Cris的乳尖上留下一圈齿痕。肉棒还插在他的身体里，他却喊着另一个男人的名字，真让他火冒三丈。Cris发出一声拉长变调地呻吟，但仍然远远不够，他焦躁地用小腿抵着面前这个男人，想要他快点儿动起来……  
“叫我们的名字，求我们干你，就全都给你！“Ramos亲吻着他赤红的脖子，诱惑的声音在Cris的耳边模糊地响起.  
“求你们……呜！seigior，Gerard,求你们，动起来，给我，快给我，啊啊！！”  
Cris的泪水沾满了睫毛，他已经再也没有力气了，他们说什么，他就照着做，他的身体软软地倚靠着两人的支撑，但该死的他的体内却仍然不满足地一阵阵地痉挛，死命拖着他们往里面收缩。  
这真是火辣得不行了！  
“哈！Cris，我的Cris！给你，都给你！！所有的荣誉全都给你！”Pique呓语着，他快被这又湿又热的小穴疯狂地收缩绞紧逼疯啦，残暴地抱住Cris绷紧的腰往下压，一下下退到底又重重贯穿， Ramos也疾喘几声，找准了Cris的前列腺缓慢而用力地撞击，再抵住那里任凭Pique的冲击带动一次次地碾压。  
Cris嘶哑地尖叫着射出来，白光在他脑海中爆炸，从头皮刺激到脚趾尖的酥麻感让他像是漂浮在空中，感觉到自己已经麻木的甬道被一股温热的液体侵润了，随之不知道是谁诅咒着，一股股地溅射到他内壁上，让他无法控制地颤抖了好几下，才把所有的余精都射在了Pique和自己的胸膛上。  
Ramos缓缓地抽出半软的阴茎，带出大量乳白的精液，Pique沾着他胸膛上遗留的液体放入口中，再凑上来捧着Cris的脸亲吻他，Cris勉强眯着眼睛，放任他在自己嘴里翻搅共同品尝自己的味道。  
Cris连眼睛都已经睁不开了，一场激烈的德比再加上前所未有疯狂的性爱让他精疲力竭。眼皮前所未有的沉重都叫嚣着他需要休息，他以为他已经完成了献祭，直到他感觉自己前后都被翻弄着，随即臀部被抬高，摆成跪趴着的羞耻的姿势，被反复撑开的穴口一时根本合不拢，白浊的液体顺着Cris的臀缝和大腿滴落到Iker深色的床单上，渗开朵朵地白花。  
“……Iker……？“他感觉到另一个重量从后面压上来，而那湿滑火热的小穴轻易容许了坚挺的再次进出，”嗯！啊……“Cris的手指抠着床单，高潮后敏感的内壁经不起一点刺激，快感的余韵迅速在四肢百骸里聚集起来，迷迷糊糊地随着侵犯摇摆着头，像孩子一样哭泣着胡言乱语，也说不清是想要停下，还是祈求更多。

“够了……不要了“Cris嘤嘤地喘息啜泣着，挣扎着想爬开，却被扯着脚踝往后重重一拉，不知道是谁的肉棒再次狠狠地划过前列腺，疼痛和快感逼得他哭叫出来”够了……阿哈！”  
“不够，还远远不够呢……”已经彻底分不清是谁在操干着他后面的小穴，他又在吸吮舔玩着谁的肉棒，前后都被无止境的被占有着，粗重的喘息还有不知道是谁餍足的声音模糊成一幅诡异旋转的油画。“Cris，这还不是你的极限。”  
他们不停地重复着，鼓励着他，让这句话被干进Cris的脑髓里，是的没错，这还不是他的极限。所有的这一切，他都能够忍受，他当然可以，够到更高更远的地方。  
于是他平静下来，把自己全部交给这三个男人，呓语默念着这个句子，直到思绪彻底陷入的一片黑甜之中。

——————————仍然欲求不满的结束线尼玛为毛连LJ上都木有渣花文（难道我要为了那篇仅有的西语渣花去学西语？）————————————


End file.
